You've got to hide your love away
by Awshley
Summary: Colaboracion de Awshley & ILoveGreenBeatles para A Beatle Contest. Cuando Emmett comenzó a salir con ella, los dos fingimos no conocernos, pretendimos no haber pasado unas cuantas semanas riendo y disfrutando esas vacaciones juntos. OS. TH. Lemmon.


**A Beatle Contest  
**

**Nombre de la historia: **You've got to hide your love away.**  
****Nombre de la autora: **ILoveGreenBeatles & Awshley.**  
Pareja: **Edward & Bella.**  
Numero de palabras: **7, 125.**  
Rating/Advertencias: **M, por escenas de sexo explicito. La lectura de esta historia es bajo tu responsabilidad. –Todos humanos.

**Summery: C**uando Emmett comenzó a salir con ella, los dos fingimos no conocernos, pretendimos no haber pasado unas cuantas semanas riendo y disfrutando esas vacaciones juntos. / A Beatle Contest. OS. TH. Lemmon.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, la canción pertenece al grupo _'The Beatles' _y su casa discográfica. El resto fue una colaboración entre Awshley y ILoveGreenBeatles, y se prohíbe la copia total o parcial sin el previo consentimiento de las autoras.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten!

**You've got to hide your love away**

_How can I even __try? I can never win._

Rosas, orquídeas, tulipanes. Colores, texturas y aromas. Es todo lo que puedo escuchar sin saber en verdad de lo que están hablando.

Bella me lanza miradas fugaces y se percata de que yo la miro detenidamente. Me es inevitable perderme en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, su cabello ondulado que cae sobre sus hombros, su boca perfectamente formada y como muerde su labio inferior cuando esta pensando que decir.

-Edward, ¿orquídeas para centro de mesa? ¿No es muy ostentoso? - pregunta Alice sacándome del aturdimiento.

-¿Debería saberlo? - contesto en automático.

-Oh, vamos, cariño. Has estado ahí por más de una hora y no nos has ayudado en nada. Anda, acércate.

-No tengo ganas, mamá.

-Edward. ¡No todos los días se casa un hermano de nosotros! Y es mejor que aproveches ahora porque cuando sea mi boda con Jasper no podrás opinar - comentó Alice causando la risa de Esme.

Demasiada esencia femenina. No sé por que tenía que escuchar toda esta mierda cuando lo único que quería era tenerla a ella entre mis brazos.

Un sin fin de veces he soñado con rozar su cuerpo contra el mío, pero solo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan es me siento más conectado con ella, porque en su rostro se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa que me hace tocar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

-Edward, ¿qué opinas entonces?- esta vez preguntó Bella.

A ella, a Bella si le debía una respuesta honesta, pero no se me ocurría qué decir, las únicas palabras en la punta de mi lengua incluían cinco letras y no era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba o quería escuchar.

-Bien... creo que... las orquídeas sí son algo ostentosas. Deberías elegir algo más simple y hermoso al mismo tiempo, eso iría más de acuerdo con la novia.

Podía sentir la mirada de Alice martillando en mi rostro cuando yo dije esas últimas palabras, sabía que había hablado de más.

-Con los novios, quiero decir- corregí rápidamente.

Mis palabras tensaron el ambiente, y la mirada de Alice seguía constante sobre mi rostro. Podía sentirlo.

-¿Simple? Tu hermano es todo, menos simple, Edward - rió mamá.

Hermano. Esa palabra hizo eco en mi mente. Bella era su prometida. En unas horas sería su esposa. Mi cuñada. Esa palabra jamás podría asociarla con ella a pesar de que fuera la realidad. Una realidad que no quería vivir, una de la que huía a toda costa cual presa de su cazador.

Bella regresó la vista al catalogo de flores que yacía expandido sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Creo que Edward tiene razón, Esme. ¿Qué te parecen esos lirios?

-Me gustan. Es más, ese color aperlado hace juego con tu vestido - concordó mi madre.

-Y con tu tocado - agregó Alice.

Y se volvieron a sumergir en su nube de flores y arreglos para una boda que marcaría el fin de mi mundo. Nuestro mundo.

Todo tipo de pensamientos revoloteaban mi mente, pero todos tenían un denominador en común: Bella. Yo sabia que mi único amor siempre sería Bella. Ella ha sido mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, aunque en ningún momento haya estado conmigo. 

Verla allí, sentada en medio de Alice y mi madre, planeando su boda que estaba a unas horas de distancia, me hacía echarme en cara el nunca haberle dicho lo que siento por ella, no haberle abierto mi corazón para confesarle que la amé desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron aquel verano. Porque sí, Bella y yo nos conocíamos desde antes que ella conociera a mi hermano Emmett. Y al momento de presentarnos, cuando Emmett comenzó a salir con ella, los dos fingimos no conocernos, pretendimos no haber pasado unas cuantas semanas riendo y disfrutando esas vacaciones juntos. ¿Por qué? Porque era lo mejor para todos. No tenía caso traer cosas del pasado, de mi pasado, a su presente.

-Oh, Bella. Te veras tan hermosa al lado de Emmett. Ustedes son la pareja perfecta- chilló Alice sacándome de transe.

Lancé una rápida mirada a Bella, simplemente para ver su expresión a lo que Alice había dicho. Ella solo sonrió pero, detrás de eso, yo podía notar que había algo mas mientras miraba en mi dirección. ¿Podrá ser duda? ¿Será acaso que Bella tiene dudas sobre su futura vida al lado de Emmett?

-Mira, Edward. Mira lo hermosa que se verá tu futura _hermana_- dijo mi madre haciendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras acomodaba el velo de novia por encima de Bella. 

_Hermana_. Imposible. Bella podrá ser todo para mi, menos mi futura hermana. 

Y con esas últimas palabras tuve para ponerme de pie inmediatamente. Me di la vuelta y salí por la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero. Podía sentir la mirada de Bella siguiendo mis pasos, pero era demasiado para mí, no podía soportarlo un segundo más.

_Here I stand head in hand__. Turn my face to the wall._

Cerré la puerta al salir de la casa y me recargué contra la pared. Saqué una cajetilla de cigarros de mi bolsillo, la abrí y, con mis labios, saque el último que quedaba dentro de ella. De mi bolsillo del pantalón saqué un encendedor y presioné el botón para dejar salir la pequeña flama azul con la punta enrojecida. Acerqué el encendedor al cigarrillo y di una profunda bocanada. Se sentía tan bien el humo dando vueltas en mi boca, un poco pasando por la garganta, para finalmente dejarlo salir por la nariz.

Quemaba.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro y presioné ligeramente mis sienes con el dedo pulgar y anular. Di la vuelta y recargué la frente en la pared. Puse el cigarro entre mis labios, sin inhalar, y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar por si solos.

_Flashback_

Año: 1995.  
Era el Campamento Espacial para niños y adolescentes. 

Yo era un amante de la ciencia y, al parecer, también todos los demás que se habían inscrito.

Pasábamos horas viendo a través de un telescopio de tamaño mediano y los instructores nos dejaban como "Misiones" encontrar ciertas estrellas, al parecer importantes. Nos acomodaban en equipos y el que encontrara el mayor número de estrellas ganaba pasar más tiempo en los laboratorios. Ahora que lo pienso, era algo estúpido competir por permanecer tiempo encerrados en esta pequeña habitación observando diferentes muestras de tejidos.

Justo mi equipo había ganado la competencia al encontrar 9 de las 10 estrellas en el mapa que nos habían proporcionado.  
Íbamos camino a los laboratorios cuando, de pronto la vi a ella: estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Tenía un pequeño libro en sus manos, en el cual se encontraba completamente sumergida, leyendo sorprendida. Enfoqué un poco mi vista y ella leía 'Cumbres Borracosas', un clásico y, sin duda, uno de mis favoritos. 

Su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros y por su blusa de Los Beatles. Tenían que gustarle, tal vez no tanto como a mí, pero no por nada traía esa blusa que pertenecía, obviamente, al álbum de Abbey Road. Igual, uno de mis álbumes favoritos.

Sus labios tenían un color rosado y, estaban perfectamente delineados. Justo cuando clave mi mirada en su boca, ella se mordió el labio inferior y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su ya divino rostro.

-Vamos, Edward. Sabes que debemos de entrar juntos- escuché a uno de mis compañeros decir a mis espaldas. 

Lo ahuyenté con la mano y el se quejó. 

-Lleven a alguien más- contesté caminando en dirección a la hermosa chica frente a mí.

Me paré al lado de ella, trague saliva y dije: 

-Buena elección. 

No obtuve respuesta por parte de ella. Me senté al lado de ella y suspire. 

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó. 

-¿A mí? Si. Solo quería hacerte saber que tienes buenos gustos. 

Ahora podía ver el color de sus ojos: eran de un cremoso color chocolate y estaban rodeados de largas pestañas. Sus mejillas estaban un poco enrojecidas y sus cabellos las rozaban cuando el viento soplaba. 

-¿Te refieres a esto?- dijo alzando su libro en una de sus manos. 

-A eso, pero también a esto- conteste tocando ligeramente su blusa. 

Ella dirigió su mirada a mi señalamiento y simplemente sonrió. 

-Buena música, buena lectura- agregue. 

-Si, supongo- contestó volviéndose a sumergir en su lectura.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Yo simplemente la admiraba de reojo y disfrutaba ver su cara de sorpresa cada que pasaba de pagina.

-Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto- dije finalmente extendiendo mi mano para que ella la sacudiera. 

Ella cerró el libro en sus manos y miro mi mano para después sacudirla ligeramente. No dijo su nombre. 

-No escuché tu nombre. 

-Porque no lo dije- contestó poniéndose de pie. Imité sus movimientos. 

-Traes… algo…- dije llevando una de mis manos a su cabello para quitar pequeños trocitos de césped que estaban ahí enredados. 

Pude notar como sus mejillas se enrojecían un poco más. 

-Gracias- contestó nerviosamente- Soy Bella. Bella Swan. 

-Mucho gusto, Bella Swan- dije lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que ella mordió su labio. Estaba comenzando a amar estos pequeños ademanes nerviosos que ella tenia. 

-Igualmente, Edward Cullen- finalizó quitando un mechón de cabello que caía por su mejilla. 

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor y yo la seguí.

-Dime, Bella. Además de 'Cumbres Borracosas', ¿Qué otros libros te gustan?- pregunte justo cuando íbamos a atravesar las puertas. Yo la abrí para que ella pasara primero. Todo un caballero, diría mi madre. 

-Gracias- dijo pasando por delante de mi- Disfruto de los clásicos. Son mi pasión. Me encanta la forma en que describen cada escenario, cada escena, las expresiones de los personajes. 

-¿Tienes favoritos? 

-Claro. En mi lista están, obviamente, 'Romeo y Julieta', 'Orgullo y Prejuicio', 'Sentido y sensatez', entre muchos otros mas. ¿Y tu, Edward, tienes libros favoritos?- pregunto. 

-Prácticamente los mismos que tu. También disfruto todo lo clásico, ya sea literatura o música. 

-Estupendo. Creo que tenemos mucho en común - agrego Bella mirando fijamente a mis ojos mientras me sonreía de la manera más tierna posible. Su sonrisa hizo que mis rodillas se sintieran de gelatina y pelee contra mi propia voluntad para permanecer de pie junto a ella.

Bella y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde, mejor dicho, el resto del Campamento Espacial platicando sobre libros, música, poesía, y en general, sobre nosotros. Compartimos fotos de nuestros familiares y amigos.  
Ella vivía por el momento con su madre, pero tenia planeado, dentro de un par de años, mudarse con su padre. No tenia hermanos ni hermanas. Ni tampoco muchos amigos, o al menos ningún amigo verdadero. 

Yo le hable sobre la profesión de mi padre, y un poco sobre mi madre. Le di breves antecedentes sobre mis hermanos, y ella parecía fascinada con el comportamiento de mi hermana Alice. Según Bella, Alice tenía algo que a ella le hacia falta: buen sentido de la moda. Algo en lo que yo difería totalmente. Bella era perfecta tal cual. Se veía hermosa en sus pantalones vaqueros y playera.

Era el último día del campamento y nos dijimos el último adiós. Sin siquiera intercambiar teléfonos o direcciones. Los dos, tan ilusos, creímos que regresaríamos el próximo año y nos volveríamos a encontrar. Pero no fue así. 

Cuando me despedí de ella, la sostuve en mis brazos y ella rodeo mi cintura con los suyos. 

Deposite un beso en su mejilla y la deje ir. 

Esa fue la última vez que la vi, la última vez que la tuve entre mis brazos.

_Fin de flashback_

_If she's gone I can't go on. __Feeling two-foot small._

Creí que nunca la iba a volver a ver. Eso fue hasta que Emmett la trajo a casa para presentarla a la familia. Reconocí sus ojos de inmediato, eran únicos. En el momento en que la mire fijamente, sabia que ella también me había reconocido. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. 

Cuando me entere que Emmett pediría su mano, sentí mi mundo derrumbarse. Era estúpido tener la ilusión de que ella quisiera comenzar algo conmigo. Ahora estaba con el, y la única relación que tendríamos sería como cuñados. Se había convertido en un imposible, y yo me sentía cada vez más miserable.

Necesitaba a Bella conmigo. Quería que sus ojos se perdieran cada vez que se encontraran con los míos. Quería ser yo con quien ella se encontrara en el altar. Quería pasar con ella el resto de mis días, envejecer a su lado y ver a nuestros nietos jugar en el patio trasero mientras sostengo su mano entre las mías. 

Era un futuro que me hacia suspirar, pero ese suspiro se convertía en sollozo al poner los pies en la tierra.

El cigarrillo en mi mano se había consumido por completo. Lo arroje al suelo y lo pise para apagarlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron a mis espaldas. No hacía falta voltear para saber de quien provenían esas palabras. Bella. 

-Todo bien- las palabras quemaron al salir- Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. 

-Si, yo también- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mí. 

-¿Cómo va todo?- pregunté 

-No lo se- Bella se encogió de hombros- supongo que bien. Alice tiene prácticamente todo cubierto. Confío en ella y en su buen gusto. 

Conteste con una pequeña risa.

-La noche esta un poco fría- dijo Bella abrazándose a si misma. 

-Aquí tienes- conteste saliendo de mi chamarra y ofreciéndosela a ella. 

Bella la tomo y me sonrió. 

-Gracias. Todo un caballero- agrego poniéndose la chamarra y cerrando la cremallera. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos para sentirse más cálida. 

-Solo con quienes lo merecen- conteste. 

Moría por ser yo quien quitara el frio de su cuerpo. Tenerla entre mis brazos brindándole calor, protegiéndola de cualquier incomodidad que ella podría tener. 

-Regresemos a la casa, ¿quieres?- dijo Bella. 

-Creo que permaneceré aquí un poco más. Regresa tu- conteste sonriéndole. 

Bella camino hacia mi y acuñó mi rostro entre sus manos. 

-Edward, regresa conmigo. La noche esta muy helada para que estés aquí solo. Anda, vamos- dijo tomando mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. 

Tenia que decirle lo que sentía por ella. La tenia aquí, conmigo, ahora era cuando.

-Bella, espera…- dije deteniéndome y ella también lo hizo. Giró hacia mí y clavó su mirada en mis ojos. 

Se lo tengo que decir. Se lo diré. No puedo perder el tiempo justo ahora que tenemos un momento para nosotros dos solos. 

-Te deseo lo mejor al lado de Emmett- si, no le dije nada. Me acobarde y simplemente le dije todo lo que los demás le habían dicho al comprometerse con el. 

-Gracias, Edward.

Regresamos a la casa y las cosas parecían iguales. A excepción de unas llaves, las de Emmett, en la mesa de centro, justo al lado de los catálogos de flores que mi madre y hermana revisaban. Bien, Emmett estaba de regreso. Eso reprimiría, aun más, mis emociones hacia Bella. No haría nada frente a el, y mucho menos le confesaría mi amor a Bella estando su futuro esposo en casa. 

Me senté en mi lugar y Bella se sentó esta vez a mi lado. 

-Por fin regresas, hermanito- dijo Alice. 

-No creo que les sea de mucha ayuda, pero aquí estoy- conteste. 

-Eres de mucha ayuda, Edward- dijo Bella apretando un poco mi mano para dejarle ir inmediatamente al ver a Emmett entrando a la habitación.

-Mamá, alguien se terminó el pudin de anoche – refunfuñó mi hermano.

Negué con la cabeza por un momento. ¿Él se estaba quedando con _mi_ chica?

-Hola, hermosa – si, bueno, al parecer no era mía.

Bella se levantó apoyando una mano en mi rodilla, y dejando un escalofrío donde su piel había tocado la mía incluso por encima de la tela.

-Hola – contestó.

Emmett la aprisionó entre sus brazos, y deposito suaves besos en la comisura de sus labios. Que no daría por ser yo el que posara mis labios sobre su piel, relajar sus mejillas sonrojadas, y seguir mi trayectoria por su mandíbula hacia su cuello.

-¡Emmett, el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la boda! – chilló Alice sacándolos de su burbuja.

-Silencio, enana – rió mi hermano antes de volver a inclinarse.

Me levanté, incapaz de seguir viendo la escena. Caminé hacia la entrada, centrando mi mente en el sonido de mis pisadas para ignorar los cotilleos a mi espalda.

-Hey, hermano – me llamó Emmett cuando mis dedos rozaban la perilla de la puerta.

Me giré hacia él, y compuse mi rostro para poder ofrecerle una sonrisa. Observé como se separaba de Bella, y acortaba la distancia entre los dos.

-¿Tienes planes? – preguntó.

-Eh, si – musité – mi sofá y pantalla plana están impacientes porque llegue a nuestra cita.

A lo lejos escuche la risa de Bella. Emmett rodó los ojos, tomó las llaves de la mesita de centro y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, como antes.

-Aprovéchame, es mi última noche de soltería – rió. 

-¿Qué estas pensando? – pregunté mecánicamente.

-Tu. Yo. Un bar. Como en los viejos tiempos – dijo haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

Asentí con la cabeza. Al menos sabría que estaría conmigo y no con ella.

_Love will find a way._

-¡Otra ronda! – exclamó dirigiéndose a la chica al otro lado de la barra.

-Así que, ¿estás nervioso por mañana? – pregunté tratando de evitar otro tema deportivo.

-En parte – contestó antes de lamer la sal de su muñeca, chupar la rodaja de limón que descansaba junto a su antebrazo, y tomar todo el liquido que rebosaba en el pequeño vaso de vidrio – No es nada del otro mundo, ¿sabes? Es decir, quiero pensar que será la única vez que me case, pero es con la chica que me roba el aliento. ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – sonrió.

-Me cuesta creer que te estés casando – _con ella_, quise agregar.

-¿Por qué? – Respondió antes de girarse en su asiento – Mesera, uno más – sonrió.

-Ya sabes, nunca fuiste de los que creyeran en el '_Vivieron felices y comieron perdices'_.

-Sigo sin creerlo – sopesó haciendo – Pero la amo, y para mí es más que suficiente.

-¿Crees que ella te ama a ti?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de dedicarle el suficiente tiempo en mi mente. Emmett frunció el ceño y me miro con intriga.

-¿Si no me amara crees que caminaría frente a más de trescientas personas, con un enorme vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas? Ella me ama, Edward, no lo dudes.

-No lo dudo – logré balbucear.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero estaba seguro que aun podía mantenerme de pié sin volcarme de bruces contra el suelo.

Después de unas cuantas rondas más, la pesadez se reflejo en el rostro cansado de Emmett, que se recargó contra la barra, acunando su cabeza entre los antebrazos flexionados.

-¿Emmett? – le sacudí levemente el hombro.

No hubo respuesta. Mierda, no quería ni imaginar el regaño de Alice cuando descubriera que había emborrachado al novio una noche antes de la boda.

-¿Emmett? – repetí mientras movía su hombro con más fuerza.

-Déjame – gruñó éste inconscientemente.

-Debemos irnos, grandulón.

-No quiero – rezongó.

Rodé los ojos, y saqué mi móvil. Marqué el número de mi mejor amigo, y llevé el aparato a mi oído. Le di la dirección del local en el que nos encontrábamos, y tras un par de indicaciones más, corté la comunicación con él. No paso ni media hora cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta de vidrio. Rodó los ojos cuando vio la escena, y se acercó inmediatamente.

Con un brazo sobre mis hombros, y otro sobre Jasper, guiamos a Emmett hacia el estacionamiento para acomodarlo sobre el Jeep. Éste colocó el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi hermano, y cerro la portezuela.

-Se supone que tu estés con el para impedir que se emborrache como sabe hacerlo – vociferó – ¡Mañana es el día de su boda! ¿Te imaginas si no llega a tiempo por una resaca?

-Sería lo mejor para todos – susurré.

-Sería lo mejor para ti – espetó el – No puedo creer que sigas con la absurda idea de expresarle tus sentimientos a Bella. Es la prometida de tu _hermano_ – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra – Mañana será su esposa. No seas egoísta.

-¡Yo la conocí primero! – exclamé, lanzando por la borda todo el autocontrol que me forcé a mantener frente a Emmett.

-¿Y? Eso no te da derecho a destruir su relación. Ella eligió, Edward. Respeta su decisión.

-Ella no sabía que tenía otras opciones.

-Eso no es culpa de nadie más que tuya. Porque tu cobardía te frenó. ¿Si clamas estar enamorado de ella porque nunca se lo dijiste?

-No me frenara más. Se lo diré. Hoy.

-Es demasiado tarde, amigo.

-¡No, no lo es! – exclamé.

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, Edward. No solo tu futuro esta en juego. El de ella también – respondió pausadamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

_And I hear them say, 'Hey! __You've got to hide your love away'_

Al carajo las lecciones de moral de Jasper. No podría vivir sin saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo.

Aparqué en el primer espacio vacio que vi, baje del auto, y atravesé el lobby de su edificio con una decisión desconocida en mí. El elevador parecía retrasar más el inevitable encuentro con mi destino.

Llegue a la puerta de su departamento, y con el mismo sentimiento que me impulsó a venir a verla, toqué un par de veces. Sabía que toda mi ansiedad se calmaría cuando la tuviera enfrente. Cuando viera su rostro, y algo en mi interior supiera que todo estaría bien, porque ella estaba conmigo.

Bajo el umbral de la puerta, estaba ella.

Con su cabello despeinado, los ojos cansados, y los rosados labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa por verme parado en el pasillo a media noche.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Pasa, pasa - se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada.

Al ver que no decía nada, cruzó los brazos por la bata de dormir cerrándosela aun más, y me miro expectante. Mi mirada atrapó la suya, sin afán de retirarse, hasta que un adorable sonrojo de apoderó de sus mejillas, y sus ojos divagaron por la habitación.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Yo... – carraspeé– Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo – frunció el ceño, confundida - ¿Quieres una taza de café?

-Err… No, gracias- conteste.

-Disculpa el desorden – agrego- Pero no he tenido tiempo de arreglar. Tu hermana me esta volviendo loca con los arreglos de la boda. Tenemos el tiempo encima.

Y si que lo teníamos. Mañana era el ultimátum, lo que no hiciera hoy, no tendría oportunidad de arreglarlo después. Con ese pensamiento en mente, enfrente mis peores miedos, y me armé de valor para que las palabras salieran de mi boca como planeaba.

-¿De que necesitamos hablar?

Acorté la distancia entre los dos, acuñé su rostro entre mis manos e inhalé profundamente una última vez, antes de soltar las palabras que parecían quemarme.

-Bella, te amo, y quiero que me escojas a mí, no a él.

En el momento en que ella escucho mis palabras, la respiración se quedo atorada en su garganta, y un sinfín de emociones se reflejaron en su rostro desencajado. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo deslumbrante, que no supe interpretar. Hasta que vi una lagrima rodar por su mejilla sonrojada, supe que había hecho mal.

Incliné mi rostro, y bese su mejilla. Ahí donde la lagrima estaba mojando la superficie, mis labios se posaron con delicadeza y eterno amor.

Incapaz de separarme, seguí mi trayectoria, depositando suaves besos por su piel, recorriendo su mandíbula, guiándolos hacia su boca. Me separé de ella por un momento para observarla. Sus mejillas aun más iluminadas que antes, sus ojos entrecerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos.

Descendí sobre sus labios, rozándolos levemente.

-Esto esta mal – musitó contra ellos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, se zafó de mi agarre.

-Edward, Emmett es tu hermano – sentenció. El temblor en su voz delataba su indecisión. Me impidió ver sus ojos cuando giró sobre su eje para darme la espalda.

-Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, Bella – suspiré – Sé que tardé mucho al decírtelo, pero debes saberlo. Te amo, siempre ha sido así.

-Mañana me caso – musitó para sí.

-Sé que tú sientes algo por mí – gruñí.

Se giro instantáneamente para mirarme con el rostro desencajado.

-Estás equivocado – susurró.

-No, no lo estoy – acorté la distancia entre los dos - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta la manera en que me miras? ¿La forma en la que te sonrojas cuando estoy cerca? No hay peor ciego, al que no ve, Bella.

Bajó la cabeza incapaz de responderme.

-Yo lo amo a él – replicó casi intangiblemente. Alcé su barbilla con la punta de mis dedos, para enfrentarme a sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-¿Enserio?

Un sollozo salió por sus labios entreabiertos, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. La rodeé con mis brazos, incapaz de dejarla ir. Enterré mi nariz en su cabello, llenando mi cuerpo con el aroma a fresas que desprendía.

-Yo puedo hacerte feliz, Bella – susurré.

Esta vez nada me detuvo cuando incliné mi rostro y planté mis labios sobre los suyos. Su boca dejó salir un último sollozo antes de responder. Atrapé sus labios entre los míos antes de que se alejara de nuevo.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, acortando la inexistente distancia entre los dos. Su boca se abrió para dar paso a mi lengua, y con esto comenzar una batalla sin vencedor. No me paso desapercibido el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar cuando retiré su bata y ésta cayó con un golpe sordo a la alfombra.

Mis dedos crearon un trazo hacia su espalda, infiltrándose por debajo de la tela. El sostén me impedía tocar la piel sedosa que se extendía bajo él, instándome a subir su blusa de algodón para revelar su vientre plano. Me separé de su boca, pero jamás abandoné su piel. Sin pedir su permiso, continué mi camino por su cuello, dejando pequeños besos en toda su extensión. Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás dándome acceso total a esa parte de su cuerpo, mientras mis dedos retorcían sus pezones por encima de la tela. El bulto dentro de mis pantalones crecía con el paso de los segundos.

-Pídeme que me detenga – susurré.

Negó con la cabeza, arqueando su espalda.

-Bella, mírame.

Pasaron unos interminables segundos antes de que su rostro se enfrentara al mío.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero detenerte? – musitó con voz ronca.

Una sonrisa jugueteó por la comisura de mis labios, antes de que ella los capturara bajo su boca. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en hacer contacto, provocando deliciosos gemidos de su parte. Me hice del borde de su camiseta para sacarla por su cabeza completamente.

Sentí sus manos jalando mi playera hacia sí, antes de darme cuenta que nos estaba guiando al sillón que abarcaba gran parte de la sala. La ayudé a recostarse en él, antes de presionar su cuerpo con el mío. Sus piernas se abrieron, mientras ella frotaba su piel sensible contra mi rodilla que descansaba entre sus muslos.

Un gemido desgarró su garganta cuando empujé mi erección contra su centro. Se separó en busca de aire, y aproveché para descender sobre sus pechos. Bella se arqueó para que pudiera desabrochar el estorboso sostén. Sus montículos salieron de las copas, resplandecientes bajo la luz de la habitación. Era simplemente hermosa. Mis labios cubrieron un pezón, chupando su punta, y mordisqueándolo en el proceso. Los gemidos de Bella embargaron mis sentidos, provocando los propios al sentir como se frotaba contra mi adolorido miembro.

Sacó mi playera, solo separándome lo suficiente de sus pechos, para volver a ellos al instante. Sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda, delineando trazos irregulares sobre mi piel. No tardó en mover sus manos hacia mi pecho, donde dibujó formas en mi abdomen, bajando hasta la cinturilla de mis vaqueros, extendiendo los escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Tomé el borde del piyama para bajarlo por sus muslos. Cuando abandoné sus senos, me deleité al verlos húmedos e hinchados, probando que mis labios habían estado ahí. Un triángulo de algodón era lo único que cubría su centro, pero antes de que pudiera retirarlo, sus manos desabrocharon mis pantalones, rozando intencionalmente el bulto que crecía en ellos.

La ayudé a sacar mi pantalón y bóxer tirando de mis piernas, hasta que chocaron contra la alfombra con un golpe imperceptible. Sin poder resistirme, encajé mi erección contra sus bragas humedecidas, provocando un prolongado gemido de su parte.

Sus bragas desaparecieron bajo el ágil movimiento de mis dedos sobre su piel. La tenía ahí, expuesta ante mí. Con sus senos humedecidos por mis caricias, igual que su centro en busca de atención.

…Y no pude hacerlo.

Me levanté incapaz de pensar que la primera vez con la mujer que amo fuera en un sofá. Me levanté con un dolor en la entrepierna, mostrando la ansiedad que me hacía vibrar, y tiré de Bella para que se pusiera de pié.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó alarmada.

-Vamos a tu habitación – me ingenie en contestar.

Mis pies se encajaron en la alfombra mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos, ofreciéndome una hermosa sonrisa. Me giré hacia ella, con el deseo gruñendo en mis entrañas. Capturé sus labios entre los míos, gimiendo al sentirla succionar mi lengua, rozando su pelvis con mi endurecido miembro.

Sin saber cómo entramos a su dormitorio, entre besos y caricias ávidas. Sentí el blando colchón en la parte de atrás de mis rodillas. Senté a Bella en mi regazo y sus piernas viajaron a cada lado de mi cintura, presionándome contra su centro, creando ese rítmico vaivén de caderas.

Capturé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, intentando aplacar el fuego que parecía consumirme a cada segundo.

-Edward – gimió.

Su mirada encontró la mía cuando me separé de sus pechos. Las orbes chocolates que me remontaban a la dulce adolescente que conocí aquel verano, estaban totalmente cambiados, oscurecidos, cegados por estos sentimientos que nos torturaban.

Enredé mis brazos por su cintura, sin perder el enfoque en sus ojos y la recosté sobre el mullido colchón.

-Te amo – susurré antes de enterrarme profúndame en su interior.

Un gemido entrecortado que salió de sus labios al sentirme en su interior. Con una estocada más prolongada logré meterme completamente en su estrecha cavidad. Arqueó la espalda, tomándome de los hombros, encontrando mi mirada dentro de este espiral de placer.

Me separé un poco de sus muslos, para volver a impulsarme con más fuerza. Escuche un ronco gemido antes de darme cuenta que yo era el dueño de éste. Bella arañaba mi espalda con sus uñas.

Tomé sus caderas, y las estocadas aumentaron su rapidez y su constancia. Cada que entraba, la misma calidez y humedad me absorbían, y al salir, un vació en mi interior me urgía volver a clavarme en ella.

Mi nombre salía en pequeños gemidos distorsionados de su boca. Cuando mis ojos descendieron a nuestra unión, sentí que el nudo formándose en mi bajo vientre se apretaba un poco más.

-Edward – chilló Bella mientras retorcía sus pezones.

Esa imagen fue todo lo que necesité para aumentar la rapidez de mi ir y venir, desfigurando su rostro cada que tocaba las fibras sensibles de su interior.

-Me voy a… - lloriqueó entre estocadas.

-Córrete, amor. Córrete – respondí en cuanto encontré mi voz.

Su cabeza asintió a un ritmo irregular, mientras sus caderas empujaban contra mi agarre, acortando la distancia entre mi miembro y su interior. Las palpitaciones de sus paredes estaban a punto de hacerme perder el control, retorciendo cada fibra de autocontrol que aun habitara en mi interior, eché la cabeza para atrás, entregándome completamente al placer que me embargaba. Sus piernas apretaron mi cintura, encajando sus talones en mi trasero, advirtiéndome lo cerca que estaba su clímax.

Su grito abrumó mis sentidos, llenando toda la habitación de su esencia, cubriéndome por completo de su excitación. Seguí con el vaivén, a un ritmo aun mas acelerado, extendiendo su placer a un nivel que pareciera inalcanzable.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Bella una vez recuperada, se acerco a mis labios, depositando un casto beso sobre ellos, siguiendo su recorrido por mi mandíbula y mi cuello. Su boca capturo el lóbulo de mi oreja, chupándolo, y mordisqueándolo.

Estaba aquí, lo sentía.

Los músculos de todo mi cuerpo se tensaron en torno a ella, mi miembro palpitó furiosamente dentro de sus paredes, y tras una última estocada, me libere completamente.

-¡Bella! – grité mordiendo su hombro con fuerza.

Cuando me retiré observé la marca de mis dientes sobre la piel nívea. Me alcé sobre mis antebrazos para mirarla.

La besé como si mi vida si fuera en ello. Llenando mis labios de su boca tal vez por ultima vez. Jamás volvería a tenerla. En unas horas, ella caminaría con la elegancia y gracilidad que la caracterizan desde que tengo uso de razón, hacia el altar, donde _él_ la estaría esperando.

Este beso debía marcarla. Puse toda mi alma y corazón en él, expresándole con el vaivén de mi lengua el inmenso amor que cada poro de mi piel irradiaba por ella, y solo por ella. Nadie jamás había llegado a tocarme de la manera en la que ella lo hizo, apropiándose de mi cuerpo y mente. Su simple nombre causaba escalofríos por toda mi piel. La amaba, eso jamás cambiaria.

Me separé de ella, y salí de su interior. Levantándome de la cama, dejándola recostada sobre el colchón, con su cabello adornando las almohadas, y sus ojos penetrando los míos.

-¿Te vas? – preguntó enredándose entre las sabanas.

-Si – contesté.

De pronto la realidad me golpeó, trayéndome de vuelta al mundo del que intentaba escapar. Cada que Jasper me decía que era un irresponsable, me era muy fácil soltar un 'Jodete', pero esta vez tenía toda la razón. Era un jodido irresponsable.

-Bella, yo… eh… - balbuceé – lo siento. No usamos, eh…

-Tomo la píldora, Edward – intervino con una sonrisa – mañana es mi noche de bodas…

Claro que tomaba la píldora. ¿De que me servía haber entregado todos mis sentimientos si ella simplemente los haría a lado? En unas horas sería la Sra. Cullen, pero con el Cullen equivocado. Caminé hacia la sala en busca de mi ropa que seguía dispersa por toda la alfombra.

-¿Edward? – me llamó al ver que no había respondido.

Hice caso omiso a su la voz a mis espaldas, mientras me embutía los pantalones, y guardaba mi ropa interior en el bolsillo.

-¡Edward! – no fue el grito lo que llamó mi atención, fue el objeto que se estrelló contra mi espalda.

Giré sobre mi eje para verla enredada con las sabanas, con la tela cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo, pero dejando al descubierto sus hombros cuadrados. Su cabello seguía siendo un sensual desastre, pero sus ojos parecían estar a punto de soltar más lágrimas. El despertador que había provocado el golpe ahora descansaba sobre el piso.

-¿Qué? – bufé.

-Eres un idiota – susurró.

-¿Yo soy un idiota? Oh, de acuerdo, muchas gracias – contesté, pasando la playera por mis hombros.

-¿No piensas preguntar por qué?

-No me interesa – solté entre dientes.

-¿Dónde esta el Edward de hace una hora? – Susurró con la voz quebrantada – ¿El que me declaró sus sentimientos, con el que hice el amor?

-Dímelo tu – respondí - ¿Acaso sirvió que te dijera lo que siento por ti? ¿Harás algo al respecto? No, Bella, no lo harás. Estoy cansado de esto. Puedes engañar a todos gritando a los cuatro vientos que amas a mi hermano, incluso puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero a mi no – me acerqué y la tome de los hombros, recordándome que debía ser delicado con ella – Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo sentí en tus besos y en la manera en que te entregaste a mí – puse una mano sobre su corazón – Éste corazón late al compás del mío. No te ciegues más – susurré.

Negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás. Alejándose de mí.

-No, Edward, yo… - balbuceó – Esto no… no, no puede ser.

-¿Estas tratando de convencerme a mi o de convencerte a ti misma?

-Es tarde, Edward. Llegué a sentir algo por ti, pero ahora ya no.

Una risa amarga salió de mis labios, negando con la cabeza. Comencé a caminar alrededor de la estancia. No podía estar parado por un segundo más, escuchando la sarta de mentiras que salían de su boca.

De pronto cuando me acerqué al librero, una foto enmarcada llamó mi atención.

Bella aparecía en ella. Era mucho más joven que ahora, sus facciones mostraban la ingenuidad que debía tener en ese entonces. Sus labios se amoldaban en una dulce sonrisa, y su brazo desaparecía tras la cintura de aquel chico. Sus rasgos me eran más que conocidos. Sus grandes y curiosos ojos verdes, un par de pecas adornando sus mejillas, y los braquetes estropeando aquella sonrisa.

Aun recuerdo la burla que Emmett solía hacerme por tener pecas hasta mi adolescencia.

Tomé el marco entre mis manos, recordando aquella ocasión. Estaba seguro que había sido en el último día de campamento, donde intente impresionarla con mi playera autografiada de Paul McCartney.

-No sabía que existiera esta foto – susurré.

Bella se acercó para arrebatarla de mis dedos, y pegarla a su pecho. Volvió a alejarse de mí con la foto entre sus manos.

-Una amiga la tomo con su cámara – explico simplemente.

-Claro, y esa misma amiga la reveló, enmarcó y la puso en tu librero ¿no es así?

Noté que la marca que le había hecho hace un momento seguía enrojecida sobre su hombro. Estoy seguro que eso dejaría marca, y me fascinaría ver la excusa que ella daría. Probablemente Emmett le creería cualquier cosa, porque la amaba de una manera ciega. De la misma manera en que yo la amaba a ella. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz…

…Aun si eso significa dejarla ir.

Con ese pensamiento haciendo eco en mi cerebro, tomé la chaqueta, y caminé hacia la puerta.

-Espero pronto abras los ojos, Bella – susurré al pasar a lado de ella.

_Gather around all you __clowns, let me hear you say:_

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away_

Revisé por última vez mi reflejo. Los ojos cansados y ojerosos, un tanto hinchados. Mi cabello peinado estratégicamente para atrás, amoldado con gel. Mis labios formando una tensa línea, y el ceño fruncido desde que me levanté. Era el peor día de mi vida.

Cuando salí del servicio, observé a Alice indicando un par de cosas más, y saliendo del pequeño cuarto. Sabía que ella estaba adentro. Gire tentativamente la perilla de la puerta.

-Tranquilízate, Alice. Aun no me he mirado al espejo – rió entre dientes cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose.

-Es una lastima. Te ves hermosa – susurré.

Se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta al instante. Su cabello colocado en pequeñas trenzas bajo el velo, brillaba reflejando la luz de aquella habitación. Y sus labios, esos labios que habían marcado mi camino a la locura, se veían aun más gruesos con la ayuda del brillo labial rojo.

Las curvas de su cuerpo estaban cubiertas por la tela satinada color blanca, con detalles en color marfil. Sus piernas envueltas por aquella cola que se extendería en su camino al altar, haciéndola ver como una hermosa sirena. Era simplemente perfecta.

-Edward – musitó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa era una excelente pregunta. ¿Que carajo estaba haciendo bajo el umbral de aquella puerta, alabando la hermosura de la mujer que amo, pero viéndola por ultima vez antes de que se atara de todas las maneras posibles a otro hombre?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de anticipación, y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de procesarlas lo suficiente.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo, y siempre lo haré.

-Edward, yo… honestamente, yo también…

-¡Edward! – chilló Alice a mis espaldas - ¡Sal de aquí ahora!

Mierda, no. No, no, no. Ella estaba a punto de decir las palabras. Mis ojos se agrandaron encontrándose fugazmente con los suyos, alcanzando a ver como una sonrisa se destilaba de sus labios.

Mi hermana me empujo hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta en mis narices.

Ella me ama. Por fin se dio cuenta.

_If she's gone I can't go on__._

La iglesia estaba adornada por cientos de flores blancas y perladas a lo largo de todo el pasillo. El compás característico de la marcha nupcial, fue seguido del sonido de todas las personas levantándose, al saber que la ceremonia iba a comenzar.

Bajo el marco de la puerta, apareció la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto. El velo cubría sus hombros con exquisita delicadeza, con su figura brillando bajo la fina tela del vestido. Sus ojos se enfocaron al frente, y de esta manera emprendió su camino hacia el altar.

Algo estaba mal. Me percate de ello con solo ver sus ojos. La indecisión era como una luz de neón parpadeante, llamando mi atención y la de todos alrededor, que podrían confundirlo con nerviosismo.

Emmett le dio la mano cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. La sonrisa llena de hoyuelos característica de mi hermano iluminó su rostro al sentir su mano aprisionando la suya.

-Hermanos, estamos reunidos el día de hoy, para celebrar la unión marital de Emmett y Bella – comenzó el sacerdote, dando marcha a todo el sermón que pronunciaba antes de hacer las preguntas importantes. Las que a mi me interesaban.

Esto debía parar. Debía detener esta locura. Debía hacerlo por mí, y principalmente por ella. Bella me amaba, al fin se había dado cuenta, si estuvo a punto de decírmelo, ya era hora que el resto del mundo supiera que nuestros corazones laten el uno por el otro.

-Emmett Cullen, ¿aceptas como esposa a Isabella Swan, prometiendo amarla para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si, acepto – respondió mi hermano con una infinita alegría.

-Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas como esposo a Emmett Cullen, prometiendo amarlo para siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sus labios temblaron, pero no salieron palabras de ellos. Sus ojos divagaron por toda la estancia hasta encontrar los míos que le veían fijamente. Una pizca de esperanza se extendió por mi destrozada alma, al ver la indecisión plasmada en sus ojos.

El silencio se extendió por todos los pasillos de la iglesia, haciendo el momento cada vez más incomodo.

-¿Isabella? – instó el sacerdote.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia él, y con un valor que siempre supe que existía en ella, pronunció la palabra que marcó el resto de mi vida.

OMG,  
ILoveGreenBeatles & yo (Awshley) pasamos por tanto para lograr este hermoso fic D: Desde falta de internet, incomunicación, distancia, hasta a tener que eliminar partes de la historia porque nos había quedado inmensa O.O

Vale, espero les haya gustado nuestro fic. Nosotras lo amamos & nos sentimos orgullosas de el :'D  
Nunca había hecho una colaboración, & hacerla con mi baby ILoveGreenBeatles fue lo máximo, ella apoyaba mis ideas & me daba animos cuando yo estuve a punto de darme por vencida.

Esperamos sus reviews, queridos lectores :D

Vote! Vote! Vote! Please

**+Awshley.**

HeyOh! :3  
Blablabla, no tengo internet, & no puedo entrar a mi cuenta de :3 Si si, se que me aman & extrañan (?) okno u.u En fin, me diverti horrores haciendo la historia con mi progenitora Awsh :3 & espero sea de su agrado :'D Si no, no nos digan & dejeenos vivir en nuestro mundo de caramelo (?) Ok no D: Yo no dije eso x3 Ok ya ps u.u Ando mal hoy :/

Reviews?  
**+Elissa J.**


End file.
